Crossing
by IraInvidiaInvictus
Summary: The gate opens, and tragedy strikes.Strife is brought on by the monsters of Midgar into Amestris as envy takes over the hearts of men in Midgar.A fight ensues between the power hungry men of both worlds. Shonen Ai. EnvyEd, SephCloud, Flames are accepted.


* * *

Crossing

* * *

Timeline: This started before the movie but after the series of FullMetal Alchemist and will eventually reach the timeline of Conqueror of Shambala. For Final Fantasy 7 this happens somewhere during Advent Children but will only involve the characters of the movie and will be slightly AU on both verses. So remember, AU since there will be a lot of changes in both movies, okay?

A/N: The crossing of worlds will happen after a specific timeline in the FMA verse and will eventually lead to some characters to appear. I really dislike Tifa, Winry, Riza and Yuffie. No offense to anyone if these girls don't make an appearance.

Constructive criticisms are welcomed but please refrain from using profanity or swear words. You may flame if you want however, do not flame me if you have a problem with the ladies' appearance or lack thereof. It's a complete waste of time since I've already warned you about it. However, you may request for their appearance, but it may take me some time to decide where to put them.

By the way, this chapter will be the only chapter with the disclaimer, okay? It kind of ruins the write up if it's there and so will the other info like this author's note. Other updates for the note will be written in my profile or posted somewhere out there.

Envy will not be a snake and Ed will still be 17 and will be turning 18 as it will happen just before the movie timeline. Also, Alphonse is not metal, he'll be human and for the sins, there will only be Envy and Wrath present.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist and Final Fantasy 7 do not belong to me and sadly, never will…Oh cruel world! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

First Chapter: Delirium

* * *

He was hungry. 

He was very hungry.

So much so that he can feel his stomach gnawing in on itself, if only his stomach had teeth.

He could imagine his stomach growing fangs on the inside and chomping on his stomach's inner walls, then, having eaten its way out of its abode, it started to eat through his liver and gall bladder.

Fortunately, his stomach didn't have fangs and nor was he experiencing ulcer or else he knew he'd die on the spot and dying in the area he was in wasn't such a pleasuring idea. If we would look through his eyes, we'd see sand, sand, sand and cactus and more sand and lesser cactus and his _human_ brother, Alphonse.

Then again, his hunger could have been ended if he would just eat his shoe but no, a shoe he knew, would not suffice. He'd need the other shoe if he really did want to survive!

_ How silly of me, to think I'd eat my shoe…I'd also need my brother's shoe and his other shoe too if I really wanted to survive; but, what about my brother? What would he eat?_

_ Ah, I know! He can eat our gloves but if he did, he won't be able to perform alchemy and if I gave him mine, my right hand's arm might get sand in them and might prevent smooth movement and might also prevent the sockets and joints from moving. I can't have him eat my glove!_

"Al, I'm sorry, but, I can't allow you to eat my glove. I know you're hungry but I just can't. If you want, we can share my shoe for lunch."

Edward, now delirious, was seriously thinking about eating his shoe! If only he could find some salt and pepper for flavoring. But alas, his fatigue got the better of him and he fell like an uprooted tree, face first onto the hot, steaming and infernal heat of the grains of sand.

"Brother, what are you saying?"

Alphonse turned to his brother and immediately hurried to his brother's side.

"Are you even okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

While he was expressing his grave concern for his brother's mental state of mind, he came upon his brother, who was sprawled on top of the desert sand with stars in his eyes. He felt for his brother's forehead and then found out exactly why his brother was so…uh, weird.

Heatstroke; his brother had heat stroke and was really losing his mind. Then came a loud grumble from somewhere and knew that not only was his dearest brother experiencing heat stroke but he was also experiencing hunger.

Put the two together and you get a very delirious and out-of-correct-state-of-mind Edward Elric. Knowing that his brother had no more water in his canteen, he still knew exactly how to solve their current problem.

He clapped his hands together and pressed them both onto the sand, palms faced down as if he was massaging the gritty, uneven ground.

All of a sudden, there was a loud rumble and before Alphonse, there came a huge fountain of water coming from somewhere beneath the sands.

Al truly loved alchemy!

The spray of the fountain of water hit Ed's face and brought some moisture to his cracked lips.

Once more, Alphonse clapped his hand and placed them where his hands were placed upon previously. Using alchemy, he controlled the water and made it stop blowing upwards like a fountain and made it gush out towards Edward's head.

As the cool water washed Ed's head and covered his entire profile did Ed finally snapped out of his delirium and sat up straight, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"Al, don't tell me you…you ate my shoe, didn't you!" with a serious poker face, he had his index pointed straight at his brother who was looking at him with wide hazel eyes.

_ So much for thinking that water will help…dear brother, you are really hungry, ne?_

"No brother. I didn't take your shoe,"

A deep, relieved sigh escaped Ed's lips.

"Do you want some water, brother? It might help you and there's grass over there. We can turn it into real food later; how about it?"

The idea of real food in his mouth was so spirit-lifting that he totally forgot about his shoe meal and went straight to the patch of grass. Transmuting it into bread, he tore a huge chunk and popped it into his mouth.

"Al, have some food! At last, after scouring here and there in this empty desert we find grass to be transmuted into food, some food, food, food, real food, real food…Real food!"

With a boyish grin on his face he pushed his bread to Al who accepted it thankfully from his brother.

"Brother, it's as if you didn't get the chance to eat for decades when in reality, you just ate 5 hours ago."

Alphonse reminded his brother of earlier back even before they departed from Lior **on foot **at Hestun House, a restaurant.

His brother was vacuuming the table of food at an inhuman speed that made passersby gawk and stare at the human vacuum that is Edward.

Ceasing his attack on the gushing water, Edward looked back at Alphonse with a scrunched up faced. Yes, imagine that, Edward with a scrunched up face.

"I ate a few hours ago? Funny, I thought I hadn't eaten a single bite for 3 weeks already."

A pause,

"Hey Al, are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

Something big must have happened to Ed's mentality for him to be...so out of character. Hm, I wonder what it is…Oh yeah! Heat stroke, I almost forgot.

"Brother, I don't know. You're the one who chose to go in this direction. I'm just following. I can't remember much which direction Risembool is in. Plus, you also said that you wanted to avoid going where Major Armstrong was stationed at."

"Oh, I did?"

A deep sigh and a shake of the head then Alphonse looked at his brother with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Oh brother, you really are short─"

Uh oh, he said the taboo word…3…2…1…

"Al…"

A vein appeared.

And another one popped up…

And another one, the last one, appeared…

And then a huff-puff and a long inhale and then…

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED TO DO A DOUBLE TAKE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T STEP ON HIM!"

Ed truly did look so cute when he's in chibi form, standing on his tippy toes and looking squished, ne?

"Brother! I was about to say shortsighted!

"Oh."

Then, knowing full well that his brother really wasn't himself that day, Alphonse sighed for the last time that day.

And on they went walking in the desert until they reached a few miles away from the borders of Central.

* * *

It was nighttime when they finally arrived at Central. 

Ah, the night sky has never been so full of stars nor has the night sky ever been as clear as this night's.

How awkward.

The city lights were all aglow and not one single lamp was unlit. The city was, as usual, buzzing with life. People were in restaurants, dating out, probably choosing this night to do so as the night was truly romantic.

Edward could practically feel the love emanating from the people. It was as if he was drowning, it kind of suffocated him and made his insides churn as memories of the past resurfaced and brought him feeling warm and fuzzy. Shaking his head at the humiliating thought of being warm and fuzzy inside like a high school girl on her first date, he shrugged off the memories as if they were never a part of his life.

Particularly, his love life, Edward thought, concerning a particular fair-skinned, sexy and gorgeous g─ he stopped thinking the traitorous thoughts that plagued his mind whenever he thought about love. He knew he shouldn't think that way. It wasn't normal for a _male_ 17-year old to think about _another male_ in _that _way. He knew he should have never meddled with fate; if he hadn't tried to revive his mother with Al, Al would never have undergone being a metal armor nor would they have had the need to face the Sins.

Once again thinking about the Seven Cardinal Sins made him think of love and made his mind reel back to En─ NO! He will not think about _him_. It was bad enough that the guy was his half brother but when he _fell_ for the guy? That was worse. His thoughts continued to wander off, not really realizing he was standing in the not so busy street alone as Al had ventured off into a restaurant waiting for Ed to come to and join him. Ed truly didn't mind standing off in the middle of a street, looking preoccupied with his thoughts and surrounded by the murmurs of passing people nearby as they chatted about their life that day or about anything interesting in particular.

_ Actually, it's beyond worse. It's like falling in love with Al, even though the guy's not your real, pure blood brother, he's still a relative and shares at least some genes with me. So why don't I feel disgusted when we think of the two of us being together? Darn it all, why should it also be _him_ of all people? It might have been also easier if he just fell for Roy but ─wait, Roy? Eew, that's gross. I really should eat now, I shouldn't even think about this! Edward, stop thinking about him! _

Edward didn't notice that he was alone in the street and that people stopped talking as was his brother who was placing their orders in the restaurant.

_ Stop thinking about Envy! _

Uh oh, he didn't mean to say that out loud…well, he thought he said it out loud anyway and well, he was right. He DID say it out loud since people who had already stopped talking, looked at him funny. Al, who was across the street carrying a paper bag of pastries and 2 bottles with milk in one and water in the other bottle, was also looking at him funny. Al's face, under closer observation, could have been mistaken for being drawn by chickens.

Suddenly opening his eyes, not exactly remembering when he closed them during his thought rant. He looked around him and saw Al looking speechless. He hoped that it was only the last part that he said aloud. He didn't want his younger brother running away from him frightened at the thought that Edward might suddenly jump him from behind and do something unnatural. Knowing that saying the last part out loud would have never gotten the attention of his brother and those around them, he knew that not only did he say it out loud but that he also probably screamed it aloud in front of the people and that he probably said everything he thought about his crush on the green-haired sin aloud in a shout.

_ Oh shoot, what would my brother think of me now? Ah, I know, I should just act naturally then claim that it was a slip of the tongue and that I didn't mean it. No, denial might just make it worse. Should I come clean then? Or try to forget that I said it aloud and act as if it wasn't true and that I was just practicing some lines for a play? No, that wouldn't work. What should I do? _

Ed's thoughts were put at rest when Al appeared in front of his face and smiled. _SMILED_ as in, sweet smile with no malice, no disdain or disgust; just sweetness and _pride?_ His brother Alphonse was proud of him? Okay, Al should not be proud of his brother, he should be disgusted and disappointed!

"Brother, I'm so proud of you! You've finally admitted aloud that you liked Envy! I've always known that there was something in the way you acted. I remember that time when he neared you and your face got tomato red and you stuttered! That was so cute a view. But then you had to punch him and that angered him and had him whip you out so bad you were limping. Oh my…That didn't sound…suggestive, did it?"

Oh sweet mother, where has his innocent and naïve brother? Did he get replaced by an impostor or was his brother really this knowledgeable about some…things?

"I won't even ask you where you learned to be so…mature, Al," a deep sigh and a shrug of shoulders then a pause and the two continued on their way, eating as they headed off to report their findings to HQ.

* * *

"So you're telling me that a huge alchemic array or something that definitely has the markings of one but not the necessary symbols to make a reaction was drawn on the sand of Lior and that it doesn't look as if it was made by anything human? And you're also telling me that the people seem to have acquired a skin disease that makes the skin decay and discolor the skin and release black, inky pus from the pores of the skin? I see." 

With a hand on his chin in a thinking pose, Roy Mustang was debating whether he should just allow the Elric brothers to go back and take care of the situation or ask for the intelligence department to look into it more and gain information or just leave the case to the proper authority. Knowing how dull it would be to just have other people handle the case, he decided on sending the Elrics _back_ to Lior, of course, on train this time. He's not such a heartless bastard, you know. But of course, there would be a twist.

"Fine. I want the both of you to head back to Lior on train with Major Armstrong. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about you FullMetal causing damage in the city on a large scale and depleting a lot of our finance. You are dismissed."

Roy swiveled his chair to face the window and looked at the sky with a smirk. Oh how he loved taunting FullMetal.

"Plus, I know you'd need someone tall enough to help you reach a book in Lior's library. You're too short and you might fall off a ladder."

All the while, Edward was twitching furiously. Having the Colonel send them back to Lior while having Major Armstrong return from Risembool to accompany them to Lior made him tick. Seeing the amusement on the Colonel's face made him tick even more then having his superior officer tease about his height just made keeping his anger at bay harder.

"YOU CHALK FACED ARSEHOLE!"

Ed's face was red and scrunched up in anger, like a cat. Roy just can't help himself but be amused at FullMetal's brash and reckless behavior and hostility when reminded how small he was. He knew Ed was about to punch him and if Roy wasn't a trained and experienced military man, he would have been hit by Edward's **metal** fist and kicked by Edward's **metal **leg which would probably lead to him having a concussion.

But since he was a trained and experienced military man, he was able to avoid Ed's kick and punch looking smug as he just moved his chair out of Ed's reach. It was easy to avoid the little man's attacks as there was a table in between them and Ed's limbs were just _too short_ to reach their intended target.

Although Alphonse was there inside the office talking with the other occupants of the room, namely Havoc, Fury, Falman, Riza and Black Hayate he paid no heed to his brother's brash actions towards the Colonel. He got used to his brother's arguments with the Colonel a long time ago and made him immune to his brother's antics. Completely, ignoring Edward, he started to play ball with Black Hayate who seemed intent on licking his hand as if it was a dog Popsicle.

A few minutes later, a loud _bang_ was heard as Edward went out of Roy's office with Al in tow. Muttering a few curses under his breath, Edward went outside with his brother explaining what it was they were assigned to do in Lior.

* * *

"So the Colonel wanted Major Armstrong to accompany us in case we get in trouble and we usually get in trouble. Think about it Ed, this is something we've never encountered before and maybe Major Armstrong would be able to help us in case we'd need help and back up. It would be easier to move about since we've got someone who can watch out for us!" 

Knowing that his brother won, Edward finally sighed and told Al he'd be in the Library. Alphonse decided to go as well, excited to return to the land of books and read and study more.

The day passed with the two waiting for the Major to pick them up at the Library.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! D 

Please R&R.

Oh yeah, Arsehole and bastard aren't exactly swear words. They're impolite and they insult but they're not swearing.


End file.
